Regreso a la juventud
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: Voldemort recupera lo que siempre anheló.
1. Mi alma

Este es un ff de una pareja un poco atípica, pero espero que dejen reviews para saber si debo continuarla. Los personajes no son míos, porque si lo fueran, yo sería más rica que la reina, y no es el caso.

(bla) comentarios personales.

"_bla"_ pensamientos del personaje.

_Regreso a la juventud _

**Mi alma**

Su mayor obsesión había sido vencer a la muerte. Desde que recordaba lo había estado intentando. Ahora, puede que sus esfuerzos dieran resultado. Lord Voldemort se dirigió hacia el centro de la estancia tenuemente iluminada por un par de antorchas. Sobre una mesa, en el interior de un cofre de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, se encontraba un Horrocrux, pero uno diferente a los demás. Pertenecía a una parte de su alma de cuando tenía dieciséis años. Volvería a tener esa edad y lograría aplazar la fecha de su muerte una vez más. Momentos después, un muchacho alto y atractivo salía de entre las sombras.

- Mi señor, lo ha conseguido.

-Cállate, Lucius.

Voldemort levantó la varita para lanzarle un hechizo que había aprendido recientemente, pero no fue capaz. No recordaba cómo se realizaba. Asustado, intento lanzar otros hechizos, pero no fue capaz. Entonces se dio cuenta. _" He olvidado todo lo que aprendí después de los dieciséis años"_. Tenía razón. Su vida adulta no era más que un montón de confusas imágenes. Volvía a ser el chico que cincuenta años atrás estudiaba en Hogwarts. Sonrió. No todo eran malas noticias. Con su nuevo aspecto, ahora que Dumbledore había muerto, podía infiltrarse en el colegio sin que nadie le reconociera, excepto Potter y Hagrid. Pero él ya estaba trazando un plan. Cuando consiguiera que todos creyeran que ese crío estúpido estaba loco, conseguiría volver a recobrar su antiguo poder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter estaba pasado las peores vacaciones de su vida. Había tenido que encerrarse en casa de sus tíos debido a los periodistas que cada día esperaban verlo. Las dos veces que intentó salir en busca de algún Horrocrux, una maraña de gente le había asediado con preguntas sobre la muerte de Dumbledore. ¿No le podían dejar en paz? En ese momento se encontraba preparando el baúl. Volvía a La Madriguera. Oyó un estruendo en el salón. Los Weasley habían llegado. Cogió a Hedwig y bajó las escaleras.

- Tu gente a llegado. Adiós-dijo tío Vernon, tan cariñoso como siempre.

Harrry siguió a Ron y se acercó a la chimenea. A sus espaldas oyó una voz.

- ¡Este es el disco donde los muggles ven cine¡Qué brillante!- exclamó el señor Weasley mientras sostenía un DVD.

- Papá, es hora de irnos- dijo Ron con cara de cansancio.

-Sí, ya voy, hijo-respondió con tristeza su padre al tener que desprenderse del resplandeciente objeto.

Uno a uno, los magos fueron regresando a la madriguera, donde pasarían el resto del verano.

15 DE AGOSTO. PLAN: PARTE PRIMERA (Pobre chico, lo ha pasado tan mal...)

Harry acompañaba al señor Weasley hasta el Ministerio para recoger unos formularios. Cuando estaban al lado de la fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, Harry vio como Voldemort y un mortífago se dirigían hacia los ascensores con la varita levantada.

- ¡Lord Voldemort está aquí!

Cundió el pánico y todas las personas se dirigieron atropelladamente a la salida.

Más tarde, cuando todo estaba calmado, los magos que se habían quedado para investigar y luchar regresaron diciendo que Voldemort nunca estuvo en el Ministerio.

-Nadie más lo ha visto, y según un hechizo que hemos realizado, en el edificio no había nadie que no debiera estar ahí.

20 DE AGOSTO. PLAN: PARTE SEGUNDA ( Debería ir a un psicólogo)

Harry y Hermione estaban en el callejón Diagon comprando el material escolar. Cuando Harry sacó una moneda, vio la cara de Lord Voldemort en ella. Esta situación se repitió durante toda la mañana. A las doce, antes de irse, compraron un helado. Al pagar, Harry volvió a ver ese rostro y no lo soportó. Le dio un ataque de pánico. Toda la gente que pasaba le miraba extrañada. Los periodistas se pusieron las botas y al día siguiente se agotaron todos los periódicos antes del mediodía.

25 DE AGOSTO. PLAN: PARTE TERCERA (Deberían internarlo en una institución, allí le podrían ayudar).

Para festejar el regreso a Hogwarts y debido a la insistencia del Señor Weasley, fueron a ver una película de cine, Eragon (eso, a dar dinero a la competencia). En algunos momentos, a Harry le pareció ver a Voldemort en la película. Terminó sucediendo lo mismo que el 20 de agosto. Éxito de ventas para los periódicos.

1 DE SEPTIEMBRE : EJECUCIÓN DEL PLAN

Los baúles resonaban en el andén al ser arrastrados. Faltaba un cuarto de hora para que arrancara el tren. Increíblemente, no llegaban tarde. Ron y Hermione discutían mientras Harry hablaba con Neville. De repente, distinguió a Voldemort entre la muchedumbre. No era un Voldemort normal, era igual que cuando lo vio en la Cámara Secreta. Sacudió la cabeza y acompañó a sus amigos para buscar un compartimento libre. Que absurdo. ¿Voldemort en el colegio con cincuenta años menos? Además, con la temporada que llevaba, seguro que era una de sus alucinaciones. " Voldemort en Hogwarts,¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya se que es muy corto, pero quiero saber si gusta para actualizarlo o no. De momento no ha aparecido ninguna pareja, estoy allanando el terreno. Reviews, por favor.


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

Bueno, aquí estoy con otro nuevo capítulo de la historia, que me dedico a mi otro ff y me olvido de este y de otro que tengo. Pero empiezo ya el capítulo que me enrollo.

(Bla) comentario personal, que la otra vez no me cogió los corchetes.

**Regreso a Hogwarts**

Al final del pasillo encontraron el último compartimiento libre. Se apresuraron a ocuparlo. Todos los años les pasaba lo mismo, y nunca aprendían, ni lo iban a hacer, pues estaban ya en el séptimo curso. Hermione se fijó en Neville:

-¿Has vuelto a perder tu sapo?

-No, está justo en esta bols... ¡Otra vez no!

Neville se levantó con intención de ir a buscarlo, pero Harry le detuvo:

-Voy yo, mientras lo busco puedo comprar algo para comer y volver a ver a otros compañeros.

Abandonó el compartimento y comenzó a buscar. Enseguida lo encontró en un rincón.

-Vamos, ven con Harry.

-No irá, Potter, eres tan asqueroso que ni los sapos te quieren.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Malfoy. Veo que te conservas bien.

-Yo siempre estoy perfecto.

-Bueno, pero es difícil conservar la línea cuando tienes que hacer de felpudo de Voldemort.

-Te crees muy listo, Potter, pero algún día te estrellarás.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

Malfoy había logrado que le declarasen inocente por falta de pruebas en el juicio por cómplice de asesinato. Los únicos testigos eran los mortífagos (que evidentemente no habían declarado) y Harry (que con la serie de escándalos de los que había sido protagonista no fue un testigo considerado fiable).

-Malfoy,¿qué estás haciendo?-gritó un chico.

-Ya voy, amigo.

"_¿Cómo es posible que Malfoy permita que un amigo le hable así?¿Dónde están los patanes de los que suele rodearse?"._ Su pregunta fue inmediatamente respondida. El chico que se _parecía_ a Voldemort salió de un compartimiento cercano. Un grupo de chicas lo miraban y murmuraban a sus espaldas. A él no parecía gustarle.

-Vámonos.

Malfoy regresó inmediatamente. El muchacho se acercó más a Harry y le susurró:

-Bueno, Potter, supongo que ahora sacarás un colmillo de basilisco y lo clavarás en uno de mis libros.

Harry se quedó petrificado. ¿Era él?¿Era él de verdad? Tenía que serlo, lo sucedido en la Cámara secreta solo lo sabían él, Voldemort y sus amigos. ¿Pero quién le creería ahora, después de sus anteriores escándalos públicos? En ese momento lo comprendió, todo aquello había sido intencionado para quitarle credibilidad. En ese estado de shock volvió con sus amigos, decidido a no contarles nada para que no perder también su confianza. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba solo, tenía a Hagrid. Él también recordaba a Voldemort con dieciséis años. Cuando por culpa de alguien te expulsan de la escuela, recuerdas hasta que número de zapato usaba. Todo se arreglaría, o eso pensaba Harry.

Pasadas unas horas el tren llegó a la estación. Harry buscó con la mirada a Hagrid y no logró encontrarlo, por lo que se empezó a preocupar.

-Hermione,¿has visto a Hagrid?

-Por supuesto que no, ha ido como mensajero a hablar con los gigantes,¿recuerdas?

Harry se quedó petrificado. Hermione tenía razón. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ahora todo encajaba, Voldemort conseguiría hacerse con el dominio de Hogwarts y nadie sería consciente. Tendría que estar muy atento a todo lo que pasara, aunque ahora que todos creían que estaba traumatizado por sus anteriores experiencias no sería nada fácil intervenir. Entraron en el Gran Comedor y, como todos los años, vieron como una interminable fila de alumnos de primero iba siendo clasificada en cuatro grupos diferentes según su casa. Cuando acabó la ceremonia de selección, se dispusieron a escuchar el discurso del director. ¿Director? Más bien directora. (¿Por qué todo el mudo tiende a pensar que el cargo lo iba a ocupar un hombre?)Mcgonagall se había consolidado en el puesto definitivamente, en contra de todo lo previsto. Al volver a sus habitaciones, observaron algunos grupos de chicas que estallaban en risitas nerviosas.

-¿Se puede saber qué les pasa?- preguntó Ron.

-Creo que yo lo sé-dijo Hermione señalando disimuladamente a un chico de Slytherin.

Voldemort era el centro de todas las miradas. Harry no se lo podía creer. Aquello había superado los límites de la realidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por fin actualicé. Es corto, pero es que hasta que no acabe mi otro fic no podré dedicarme a este.

Gracias a **Cinthia, Akiko **y** Celste Malfoy** que dejaron review.


	3. Chico lindo

Ya sé que he tardado pero después de nueve meses he vuelto, yo nunca abandono un fic. Revisada la ortografía de los otros capítulos.

**Chico lindo**

Para Harry, y para los demás chicos de Hogwarts en general, aquello se estaba volviendo insoportable. Apenas llevaban cinco días de clase y no se oía hablar de otra cosa. Bueno, en este caso, la frase era algo inexacta, no se oía hablar de algo, se oía suspirar por algo... o por alguien. Cuando se cruzó con un grupo de chicas que susurraban alteradas sabía que no tardaría en verlo. Y ahí estaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, pero a ambos les bastó para transmitir todo el odio que sentían.

-La verdad, no sé que le ven-comentó Ron- Menos mal que en Gryffindor todavía tenemos la cabeza en su sitio (mirada iracunda de Nick Casi Decapitado) y conservamos el sentido común. ¿Verdad Hermione?

-¿Eh¿Sí¿Qué?

- ¿Tú también?

-No, Ron, cómo puedes pensar eso, estaba recordando las fechas de los nuevos exámenes- dijo entrando en clase rápidamente y dejando a los chicos no muy convencidos.

En el otro extremo del castillo, en la torre de Slytheryn, un adolescente no estaba pasando por sus mejores momentos precisamente.

-¿Es que no me pueden dejar en paz?- preguntó, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Siempre pasa, señor. Cada vez que ven a un chico guapo.

-Esto es desesperante- dijo dándose un golpe de frustración en la frente. De repente sintió reventar algo. Fue a mirarse al espejo. Una espinilla rojiza se había adueñado de su frente, y otras amenazaban con seguir sus pasos.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Granos, señor. Tome esto, si tiene usted la bondad- dijo Goyle ofreciéndole un bote de crema. Voldemort lo miró como si fuera un aparato muggle altamente peligroso.

- No soy tonto, imbécil- dijo apartando a Goyle con un golpe de varita.

Hizo un rápido hechizo para ocultar sus granos y volvió a sentarse en la cama, pensando en el próximo movimiento de su plan. Inmediatamente fue interrumpido por el débil hilo de voz de Draco Malfoy, que intentaba aconsejarle lo más respetuosamente posible que se peinara y se pusiera la capa. Marchó al baño enfurecido, dándose gomina para dar a su pelo un toque de despeinado casual, arreglándose la ropa para que estuviera perfecta y demás cosas que le ayudaran a mejorar su imagen. Para cuando quiso salir ya habían acabado las clases, y los murmullos y las risas nerviosas con las que estaba obligado a convivir diariamente lo rodearon de nuevo.

"_Es necesario para el plan"_ se dijo intentando tranquilizarse. _"Necesitas popularidad, necesitas que la gente confíe en ti...". _Pero no todo iba a ser un camino de oro. Voldemort ignoraba lo que se le veía encima. Era adolescente. Pero no solo eso, a partir de ahora debería cuidar su imagen, su personalidad, debería aguantar al resto del mundo. Por que él ya no era el Señor Tenebroso. Era simplente un chico. El chico lindo de Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sí, ya se que es muy corto, pero es que esto era una especie de introducción para ubicar todo lo que vendrá después. Gracias a los que leyeron y en especial a:

**Nadsha**

**CiNtHiA**

**Alex**

**Nani-Haruno**

**Nika-vgt riddle**


End file.
